


Shattered Hearts

by ChaosticLoki



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Funerals, Hearing Voices, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosticLoki/pseuds/ChaosticLoki
Summary: After an incident during a horsemen's show (....not giving because I tried my damn hardest to not give it away until the end....) dies saving (.....also not giving.....) from attempted murder.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Shattered Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> DEATH, HEARING VOICES, MENTIONS OF SELF HARM/IMPLIED SELF HARM  
> PLEASE READ TAGS and if you think I need to include any, please let me know
> 
> Songfic based off song Shattered by Trading Yesterday in bold text (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4e48AxFkhd4)

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding**

**Fall into your sunlight**

All he felt was emptiness and pain as he sat on the bed

He didn’t see any point in living

Not anymore

Not with him gone

**The future's open wide, beyond believing**

**To know why, hope dies**

He twisted the blade 

Staring as the light glinted off it

He knew he shouldn’t

That  _ he  _ wouldn’t want him to do this

**Losing what was found, a world so hollow**

**Suspended in a compromise**

Giggles echoed in his mind

Memories he made with  _ him _ playing a torturous movie in his head

Reminding him of times when he was happy

Of laughter and joy

Of dancing and music

Of cake and dresses

Him fidgeting a tie in nervousness 

The disapproving stares at  _ him _ for wearing a tux

Of his son walking  _ him _ down the aisle to be given to him in foreverness

**The silence of this sound, is soon to follow**

**Somehow, sundown**

He looked out the window as the sun began to set

Casting final shadows across his walls as it took away his light

Leaving him to the darkness once more 

**And finding answers**

**Is forgetting all of the questions we called home**

**Passing the graves of the unknown**

He pressed the blade to his wrist 

He couldn’t go on like this anymore

Couldn’t go on without  _ him _

‘ _ Don’t _ ’ a voice whispered in his ear

A breeze unknown flittering across his skin

  
  


**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading**

**Illusions of the sunlight**

‘….?’ He whispered looking away from the blade and to the empty room 

A whisper so empty

so heartbreaking

So quiet

That not even he could hear his vocie 

**And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting**

**With love gone, for so long**

‘Just a lie’ he thought, turning back

‘ _ Please’ _

‘Shut up, you’re not real’

He pressed it down again

‘ _ Please _ ’ he felt hands wrapped around him

He closed his eyes, leaning back into nothing, sighing

**And this day's ending**

**Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know**

**Knowing that faith, is all I hold**

‘You’re not real’ he repeated

A knock at the door

‘.....?’ a vocie called ‘its time’

**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand**

**Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love**

He sighed setting the blade down

Stepping in front of the mirror he adjusted his tie before turning to the door

Opening the door as he heard a whispered ‘ _ I Love You _ ’ echo behind him

He turned staring into his room, glaze falling onto the blade once more

‘You’re not real’

He whispered back 

  
  


**Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on**

**But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning**

‘You okay’ he turned facing the concerned voice 

‘Yeah’ he forced a smile

**Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart**

**Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent**

He stood in the rain 

People surrounding him 

Telling him they were sorry

...Most he didn’t even know

**All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain**

**All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over**

‘We are gathered here today in memory of..’ 

The voices in his head drowned out the rest of the words

Leaving him empty once more

**There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones**

**To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all**

‘.... will forever be in our hearts

In our memories and never forgotten to those he impacted’

**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand**

**Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love**

‘For he left behind a husband, his sons and his daughter who will carry those memories for the rest of there days’

**Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on**

**But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning**

He didn’t want to carry those memories

Not without  _ him _ here to make more 

He thought blankly 

**Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart**

**Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent**

He watched as people walked up

Placing flowers full of life on a grave full of death

Placing flowers that would wilt and die, like he had inside 

Until final he was the last one left

  
  


**All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain**

**All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over**

He knelt, rain pouring over him

And gently placed his flowered down

Morning glories 

A flower that blooms and dies in a single day

But was  _ his _ favourite for reasons unknown

He stood there for hours, or for what seemed like hours

He didn’t want to leave his love

But he knew he had to

‘Dylan?’ he turned facing his family

‘It’s getting late, we should go’

‘I know’ 

  
  


**There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones**

**To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all**

‘ **_In loving memory of Agent Phil Fuller_ **

**_A Loving Husband, Father, Son, and Friend_ **

**_August 7th, 1978 - June 6, 2016’_ **

****

  
  


**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding**

**Fall into your sunlight**

_ ‘I Love You’ _

‘I Love You Too’

**Author's Note:**

> *Phil is the name given by me and friends (love_write_edit_sleep and Hazelswritings) wanting a first name to call Agent Fuller by  
> *Dates-  
> Birth: August 7th, 1978 slightly randomly by the ages that we figured wanting ages  
> Death: June 6, 2016 release date of the second movie (putting Phil at about 46)  
> *SINCE IT DIDNT ADD ON, THERES SUPPOSE TO BE AN EYE UNDER PHILS GRAVE
> 
> In the bold text: Shattered by Trading Yesterday (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4e48AxFkhd4)


End file.
